


Just Some Guy I Know

by Batsutousai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing what sleeping with a sexy picture can accomplish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Guy I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by magickmaker17.
> 
> Written for the pottercest(LJ) Top!Harry Challenge.
> 
>  **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

He could no longer remember where the photograph had come from. He'd probably found it in some back corner. A long forgotten prank. One of Sirius'? Perhaps.

It was a picture of a raven-haired young man, laying on his bed, stroking himself, lean frame naked for all to see. His eyes were closed in a sort of bliss. He never seemed aware of the other boy staring at him, constantly, from beyond his frame.

Harry sat the picture under the pillow next to him with a sigh and got up to get dressed. His eyes kept trailing back to that pillow, though.

-~*~-

"Harry." A hand shook him and Harry opened his eyes warily. On set of blue eyes and one set of brown eyes stared back at him, worried.

"Perhaps you should just go back to bed, mate," Ron murmured. "If you fall asleep in Potions, Snape'll murder you."

" 'M fine," Harry muttered struggling to sit up.

"That's what you said when you fell asleep at breakfast. And again in Transfiguration. And Ron says you also fell asleep in Divination." Hermione frowned. "Harry, really, go back to bed."

Harry couldn't help but stare at her. "You, Hermione Granger, are telling me to skip class?"

"Better you skip class than sleep through it, mate," Ron replied for Hermione, who glared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood slowly. "Wake me for dinner, then?"

"Sure thing, Harry." Hermione smiled. Harry nodded and left the hall.

-~*~-

Harry sighed and laid down on his bed. From under his pillow came the picture of his father. He stared at it for as long as he could before his eyes closed and he fell into slumber.

-~*~-

 _He opened his eyes to the stairwell that connected the Gryffindor boys' dorms. There was a door to his right. Curious, Harry opened it as quietly as he could._

_Hazel eyes shot up to meet the green ones of the boy in the doorway. 'Who are you?'_

_Harry blinked a few times. 'Harry.' His eyes travelled over the messy black hair and a face so much like his own. 'You're James, aren't you? James Potter?'_

_'How do you know tha– No, never mind.' James frowned at the boy who looked so much like him. 'Are we related?'_

_Harry shrugged in response. He had no clue whether this was just a dream, or some random foray into the past. The latter would hardly surprise him, with his luck._

_James hummed, looking him over, while Harry looked around the room, memorizing it as well as he could, easily discerning the beds of each Marauder._

_Harry was so busy memorizing things, that he jumped when a hand forced his gaze back to the other raven-haired male in the room. 'Plotting something?' James asked dangerously._

_Harry tried to shake his head, but, seeing as James had a death grip on his chin, found it near impossible, so opted for speaking. 'No. Just trying to remember what this place looks like. A person's room is like a look at their personality from afar.'_

_James scowled. 'Very well. Tell me what you see.' He stepped back to let Harry move freely again._

_Harry glanced over at Sirius' bed. 'Very messy fellow, though he probably likes to have fun. He also appears to like Quidditch, judging by those posters and that broom. The lack of family pictures leads me to believe he's not fond of them. He does have a picture of his friends, which I believe are all the boys in this dorm.' Harry glanced at James, who looked mildly impressed. 'Well?'_

_'Sirius, to a tee. What about me?' He stepped back and motioned to his own bed._

_Harry glanced around his father's things. He never knew James Potter the way he did Sirius or Remus, so he took a breath and guessed the best he could. 'Very like your friend - Sirius? - though not to his extremes, perhaps. You're not as messy as he is, though you appear not to care if things get a little out of hand. You also like to play pranks and enjoy Quidditch. You like the Wimbourne Wasps the best?' Harry glanced at James, who merely grinned in response. 'Shouldn't be surprised, I suppose. Let's see, you also have a picture of yourself and the other three, but you have a picture of your family, so I suppose you actually like them.' This drew a laugh from James. 'And, you have a picture of a lovely young lady. Your girlfriend?'_

_James scowled and hid the picture of Lily in his bedside table. 'No.'_

_'But you want her to be your girlfriend,' Harry concluded. 'I'm sure it'll work out.'_

_'Fat chance.' James flopped down on his bed with a groan._

_Harry trailed his eyes over the elder boy's toned chest and stomach. He almost missed being able to see what was beneath the low-hung sweatpants._ "Harry, idiot, stop checking out your father, for the last time!" _he shouted at himself silently._

_James smirked at the looks Harry was giving him. 'Like what you see?'_

_Harry's eyes shot up to meet James' and he swallowed. 'Perhaps.'_

_'And I always thought it was Sirius who attracted the guys, but, hey, I've been wrong before.' James smiled._

_'Or, perhaps, you both attracted them, but you were always so busy trying to get some girl's attention that you had no clue,' Harry shot back defensively._

_'Are you saying I should pay more attention to the boys, then?' James inquired, sitting up._

_'I-' Harry paused. Was he? 'No, not really. Stick to the girls.'_

_James stood, a strange look on his face. 'But what if I find that I like one of those guys?'_

_'I suppose, in that case, you should pay a little attention to that guy.' Harry shrugged._

_'Really?'_

_'Well, yeah.' Harry frowned suddenly. 'Why are you asking my advice, anyway?'_

_'Because you're giving it,' James replied._

_'Really?' Harry couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this questioning._

_'Yes, really. Now, one last question. If you're in a room alone with a guy who obviously wants you, what do you do?'_

_Harry froze. 'Uh, I dunno. Let him make the first move?'_

_James ran a hand down Harry's abdomen, smirking. 'I'm making the first move.'_

__"Oh, Merlin…" _Harry groaned. 'And what would you do, James, if this guy could only promise a one-time stand.'_

_James rolled his eyes. 'All the better.' Then he stepped forward and kissed Harry, tangling one hand in the other's wild raven hair._

__"Screw this." _Harry rested his hands on James' hips and slowly slid them down, pushing the sweatpants down as well. When James' tongue pushed roughly against his lips, and the hand not fisted in Harry's hair slid up under his shirt, Harry could do little more than moan and let the hazel-eyed boy into his mouth._

_As their tongues dueled, they undressed one another and found their way to the bed. James fell on the bottom and stared up at Harry warily. 'What are you going to do now, eh?'_

_Harry pulled his tee-shirt off his head and tossed it on the floor with their pants and underwear. 'Should have asked that before you tempted me, James,' he replied, sliding a hand over James' chest. ' 'Cause I was thinking along the lines of having my way with you.' A finger tweaked one of James' nipples._

_James bit back a moan. 'Perhaps I tempted you with that wish in mind.'_

_'Good.' Harry leaned down and set his mouth next to James' ear. 'Because that's what you're going to get.'_

_James shivered as the other's mouth bit sharply at his ear before trailing down to tease his nipples, as his hands had been doing earlier. Harry's hands were finding their way farther and farther down._

_Simultaneously, Harry's hands found James' cock and his teeth bit lightly on one pink bud. James let out a shout, and fisted a hand in Harry's hair again, tugging to get the other boy to stop the pleasurable torture._

_Harry smirked and ended his torture on James' nipple, pausing long enough to blow on it gently, getting a moan from James, before leaning up to kiss the hazel-eyed boy sharply._

_James let his hands rest on Harry's hips, pushing the other down to him._

_Harry hummed and slid one hand under James, pushing it between his cheeks to rest against the slightly puckered opening. 'Sure?' he asked softly._

_'Yes,' James hissed._

_Harry shrugged and slid a finger in. As a last minute thought, he also murmured a lubricating spell that Dean had taught him the one time they'd had a fling._

_James let out a hiss. 'Fuck, that's cold.'_

_Harry smirked. 'Point?' He added another finger and scissored them. James let out another hiss._

_Once Harry judged James to be properly stretched, he pulled his fingers from the hazel-eyed boy's entrance and wrapped James' legs around his middle. James nodded firmly when Harry glanced at him for an okay._

_Throwing what few concerns he had left to the wind, Harry pushed into his father's entrance slowly, watching James for a sign of pain bad enough for him to stop, but none came._

_Fully sheathed, Harry paused for a brief moment, letting James get used to him._

_'Go, prat,' James hissed._

_Harry pulled out almost the whole way. 'No name calling,' he warned, pushing back in sharply._

_James let out a cry. 'Shit.'_

_'Please don't,' Harry shot back pulling out again so he could push back in, but more gently that time._

_James forced Harry's mouth back down to his own as the green-eyed boy picked up a rhythm of thrusts. A jab in his stomach reminded Harry of James' prick and he reached down to stroke it in time with his thrusts._

_James gave a shout as Harry hit his sweet spot and closed his eyes. Harry hummed and leaned forward to suck gently on James' Adam's apple._

_It was James' undoing and he let out a strangled cry as his seed shot out to cover Harry's hand and both their abdomens._

_Muscles clenching around Harry's cock forced him to come with a hiss, head thrown back. Once his orgasm had passed, he rested his weight on James, catching his breath._

_'Well, fuck,' James finally whispered._

_Harry smiled and pulled away from the other, rolling onto his side so he could see James, who was staring unseeingly at the bed's canopy, and whispering a cleaning spell. 'So, gonna ignore those blokes still?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Oh?'_

_James smiled looking over at Harry. 'My heart still belongs to the girls, Harry, but my virginity belongs to you. How about that?'_

_Harry blinked a few times at his father. That wasn't something he'd expected. 'I should hope so,' he finally replied. 'I'd be hurt to find it was any other way, though I was wondering.'_

_'Where'd you learn that spell?' James asked suddenly._

_'Which one? The lubricating spell?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Just interested as to which student would know that one.'_

_Harry shrugged. 'Just some guy I know.'_

_James cocked an eyebrow at Harry. 'Some guy?'_

_'Trust me when I say you don't know him,' Harry suggested, getting out of the bed._

_'Leaving, are you?'_

_'Regretting it?' Harry replied._

_'Answering a question with a question is rude.'_

_'My family didn't teach me such things.' Harry shrugged, pulling on his underwear. 'And, yes, I'm leaving. Unless you_ want _me to stay to meet your mates.'_

_'Ah, no.' James blushed faintly._

_Harry glanced up, one eyebrow raised, even as he pulled on his pants. 'What?'_

_'There was this bet, see…'_

_'Nope, don't want to know.' Harry sighed, shaking his head. 'Not surprised, but I still don't want to know.'_

_'Suit yourself.' James rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared at Harry._

_'What now?'_

_'How come I've never seen you at Hogwarts before?'_

_'Perhaps I'm just visiting,' Harry suggested flippantly._

_'So this really_ was _a one-time stand…'_

 _'I_ did _warn you, James.'_

_'At least give me something to remember you by?'_

_'Sentimental?' Harry teased, even as he threw his favourite black shirt at the other. 'Keep it, if you want.'_

_James smiled and pulled the shirt on, wincing. 'Stretched more muscles with that than with Quidditch.'_

_'Keeps you in shape,' Harry agreed mischievously._

_'Do you want something?' James asked suddenly._

_'Oh, come now. What would you offer me?'_

_James hopped over to the bottom of his bed and pulled something from his trunk, which he handed to Harry. 'Here. I never wear it.'_

_Harry stared at the small ring. It had a crest on it, which he pointed to. 'Is this the Potter crest or something?'_

_'Yeah.' James shrugged. 'Really, take it. I've been trying to be rid of the dratted thing for years.'_

_Harry laughed and slipped it on. 'Very well. Traded memories we have, then.'_

_'Quite.' James nodded._

_Harry ruffled his own hair and, with a sigh and a wave, walked to the dormitory door. 'Good luck, James. I wish you a good life.'_

_'But not a long one?' James inquired suspiciously._

_Harry smiled sadly to the door. 'I could, but I have a feeling that wish would never come true.'_

_James frowned. 'Right…'_

_'You'll understand, in time.' Harry shrugged and stepped from the room into darkness._

-~*~-

"Hey, Harry. Wake up, mate. It's time for dinner."

Harry blinked his eyes open at Ron and smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Ron."

Hermione laughed from behind the red-head and leaned over him as Harry stretched. "Hey, Harry, what's that on your hand?"

Harry glanced down at his right hand and gasped. For there, on his finger, sat the ring James had given him. _'It **wasn't** a dream!'_

"Harry?" Hermione pushed.

Harry smiled up at the girl brightly. "It's just a ring someone special gave me."

"Who?" Ron wanted to know.

Harry shrugged and got out of bed to put on a new shirt and his robe. "Oh, just some guy I know."


End file.
